Someone Like You
by ShayleeRae
Summary: I hate to turn up out of the blue,uninvited.But I couldn't stay away.I couldn't fight it.I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.Don't forget me, I beg.Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.


**A/N: Just a short one-shot about Katniss and Gale. This fanfic is based on and inspired by Adele's "Someone like you". If you read closely you can see that every single line of hers is included in this story. However, I neither own that wonderful song nor Gale, Peeta or Katniss. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>As I rang the familiar doorbell I knew this was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to be here. It would only lead to pain. Though these thoughts haunted through my head I didn't turn around and I didn't leave. I had to do this. A couple of years had passed and I couldn't keep on living like this, pretending like it had never happened.<p>

Cold sweat ran down my spine and every part of my body began shaking. Knowing that in only a couple of seconds the weight of the world would be lifted from my shoulders. That in a couple of seconds my life would be worth something again, I would be happy again. In a couple of seconds everything would be okay again, or at least it would feel like it for a moment. That was more than I could wish for. My life would be in order again for a couple of seconds, maybe even minutes. Depending on the reaction I would get.

Then the door opened. The familiar steel gray eyes stared at me, the beautiful face transformed from an expressionless mien to utter shock. She took my breath away, she was so beautiful. Her brown hair was held back in a braid, just like it always used to. She hadn't changed a bit. My mind wandered off to all the good times we had had hunting and joking around, trying to get our families through the winter. We had been soulmates, the closest two people could ever get. She had been my best friend and my one love. A feeling of peace rushed through me, the one thing I had come for. I knew that soon this peacefulness and the fulfillment would fade away again, but in this moment I was nothing but completely and utterly happy. She had this effect on me. After all that had happened, after all the time that had passed, I couldn't get myself not to love her and not to come here.

"What are you doing here?" She then hissed, awaking me from my trance.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited. But I couldn't stay away."I replied honestly and waited for her reaction, that would surely be fiery. But nothing came.

"I couldn't fight it." My words merely came out as a whisper and I knew they were the truth. I had tried to fight coming back here and facing her for years now, every single day. But I had lost that inner battle.

She raised her beautiful eyebrows at me and frowned.

"Can I come inside?" I asked calmly.

She looked behind her, into the darkness of the expensive house. "It's not a good time right now." She then said weakly. She didn't sound like the woman I had known for years. Right now she didn't sound as tough and strong as she used to. She sounded weak, like any other girl I knew, nothing special anymore.

"I heard that you're settled down, that you found a guy and you're married now." I replied blankly.

She seemed to grow uncomfortable. Her cheeks flushed and she played with her hands, as if she was nervous.

"I did... I am." She replied sheepily.

I squinted my eyes at her. "Old friend, why are you so shy?"

She seemed to avoid my eyes and it remained silent for a little while.

"Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light." I added. It was a simple statement that meant so much more. She had changed. But even though she wasn't the same person anymore I knew that I still knew her inner thoughts and secrets better than any other person on this planet. Even though she was different now, I knew that I still loved her.

She shrugged a little. "My husband... it's Peeta." She then announced, as if she had been scared to mention it before.

"I figured." was all I was able to reply. I had figured, but still knowing it was so much more painful. Knowing that she had chosen him over me... "I heard that your dreams came true..." She had always wanted nothing but live peacefully, having enough food and money to live a nice life, having the people she loved around her. "Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you." It hadn't been meant to sound this... self-pitying.

She eyed me for a couple of seconds. "What are you really doing here, Gale?"

I sighed and bit my lip. "I had hoped you'd see my face..." I began, not sure this was what I wanted her to hear. "and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over."

She breathed in sharply and turned her back toward me, ready to close the door in my face.

I grabbed her arm and softly forced her to turn towards me again. I should have known this was a mistake. I shouldn't have said that. It scared her, it made her think I would try to get her back. But I wasn't... or was I?

"Never mind." I said, trying to start over. "I'll find someone like you."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't reply. She just eyed me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I remember you said,"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."" I went on, my voice husky. "I guess it is time for me to move on. I have hurt long enough."

She laid her hands on my shoulders, pain in her eyes. "Gale, I never meant to hurt you... You have to know that. You know how the time flies. Only yesterday was the time of our lives. And now... everything is different, Gale. We were born and raised in poverty. Now we're not anymore. Neither of us. Why can't you just be happy about this? Why can't you just move on?" Her voice had switched to an accusing tone.

I didn't know what to answer to that. I didn't want to scare her away again. "Because for me nothing compares to seeing you. I don't have any worries or cares anymore when I see you smile. There are no regrets or mistakes that matter to me when I look into your eyes, they are memories made and nothing more."

"Is that why you came? To try to make me feel guilty and make me leave my husband for you?" She spat. "Very selfless of you, Gale." Sarcasm was dripping of her tongue. "I am happy. Why can't you accept it?"  
>"You're living in a summer haze. But we're bound by the surprise of our glory days." I whispered.<p>

She hesitated for a moment, thinking about the meaning of my words.

A few seconds passed by, then her facade seemed to crumble. "Listen, Gale. I love you, I always loved you and I always will. But I love Peeta also. And I chose him. I choose him."

I lowered my eyes, unable to look at her anymore.

She gently lifted my chin up with her fingers. "I don't want to see you hurt. I love you too much to see you hurt. But I can't change things. It's too late."

"We could run away together." I replied, knowing that arguing with her wouldn't change a thing.

She smiled. "That is always your solution for everything, isn't it? Running away together. But I have fought too hard for this life to just leave it behind."

I nodded. "I know."

She smiled at me again. "Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? Seeing you again, I mean."

I smiled back weakly. "Yeah."

We just looked at each other for a while, our skins touching at several places, close to each other. I felt her warmth and the softness of her skin and I knew I would never be able to get over this woman. We were too much alike, we had too much in common, we had too many memories together. This felt like home to me. Not the District 12, not anything else. Being right here with her – that was home to me. Then the peacefulness was interrupted by a voice.

"Who's at the door, Katniss?" Peetas voice sounded from upstairs.

Katniss turned around to the door. "No one. I'll be right there." She turned toward me again.

"I wish nothing but the best for you two." I whispered and I knew I meant it. She really did seem happy. Who was I to destroy her happiness or doubt it? If she was happy that was the only thing that mattered to me. I would be alright. I would survive this. Her happiness was what was important. She was safe and happy and would probably have lots of babies, if she didn't already. Peeta's babies. Peeta was a nice guy. Even though I was jealous of him and begrudged him getting what I had always wanted, I couldn't get myself to hate him. He was a good man and a kind one. He deserved Katniss. Maybe even more than I did.

She smiled at me again and started to close the door behind her.

"Catnip?" I asked weakly and she hesitated.

"Don't forget me, I beg."

The smile faded and she nodded. "Never." She replied.

Then the door closed in front of me.

"I love you, Catnip." I whispered before turning away from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, let me know what you think and if you have any question as to where some of the lines are or something like that don't hesitate to ask. Also I could see this as a longer fanfic, for now I'm not planning on anything more to come but if you guys think I should go on with this, just let me know :)**


End file.
